My World
by mrs.justenbeeebir123
Summary: Hermione and draco have many differences but what happens when his familys after her and harry? Is draco really good inside... or BAD?
1. Chapter 1

My World is Your World

Hermione and Draco

Hermione granger was sauntering though the forbidden woods cause that night she had to get some potion ingredients for a spell she was making so Ron would get healthier from a diesese. She was all alone in the woodland but she thought that sense she was the most shrewdest conjurer in her class she could kill any debauched peoples or things that tried to kill her except for maybe dragons or something but those didn't exist in Hogwarts, which was the most anodyne place she had ever acknowledged in her entire life as a individual at Hogwarts.

She really quickly found what she coveted on the terrain but as soon as she went over to get it a bag went over her head!

Heroine tried to scream but whoever put the bag over her head made it so no one could hear her outcry and bellowing and he began to tie up Hermione and picked her up and stuffed her into a car. Hermione tried kicking and stuff and she punted the guy and he let out a loud scream like a undomesticated visceral after it was brutally scathed!

But then there were even more people that came and stuffed her into the car, she couldn't kick all of them and they were inoculating her with needles! The hypodermic needles all had medicines (Hermione realized) that made her go somnolent as if all the bulk in her physique evaluated her downwards and she couldn't transport a solitary muscle in her body. She slowly began to fall benumbed….

…later she woke up after rousing from her slumber and saw that she was in a mammoth house in a manor! The chamber she was sedentary in the mansion had fur seats everywhere that were ornamental, like the paraphernalia she had scene in the communities of presidents and other rich societies!

"is there anyone here? Hello?" Hermione said very scared for her life even though she was in a striking gorgeous house.

Abruptly there was a abrupt snickering behind her! She revolved around and saw that it was her one adversary, the boy who was continuously being callous to her in the entire school when no one else was, DRACO MALFOY! Hermione gasped loudly and inhalation as she saw him laughing there in his leather jacket and clothes! The guy who kidnapped her had those and he probably sent thugs to get her!

"I sent thugs to get you and bring you here!" he yelled at her in a sneering voice "and my dad says then harry potter will save you and hell bring harry to the darkest lord voldemorte!" he got his wand from his pants and pointed it at her head.

"don't do anything or I'll shoot!" he said with the wand aimed right at her head

Hermione only had a few seconds to think! Her heart was beating more faster than it would have if it were a heart attack! Then suddenly she had a plan!

She rapidly quickly used her fist and punched Draco in the stomach!

"OOOUUUFFF!" he said as he grapped at his paining intestines and groaned

Hermione then kicked him in the face and pointed her wand at him when he was lying down on the ground holding his hurting parts.

"ok!" she yelled loudly into his ear "lead me out of this palace!"

Just then, Dobby suddenly appeared!

"Hermione!" he squeakingly yelled "Harrys been captured by luscious and brought here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In trouble!

"OMFG are you serious?" Hermione yelled at the little elf in front of her

"Yeah, and Rons with him too!" Dobby yelled back at the girl in front of him

Hermione looked back at Draco in rage and uttermost fury and yelled "this is all your fault! now all my friends are in trouble and all because of you presumptuous ways!"

Draco fort the first time in his livelihood couldnt know what he was supposed to dictate... his actions had consequently gotten so many peoples into danger! He had just wanted for once in his lifetime to be a harbinger of death for lord Voldemorte just like his dad had been before him but now he could see that this choice was not a sagacious one but instead it put many peoples into danger!

"I'm sorry he said very sadly as a livid tear flourished down his cheek.

Herminoe felt a little sorry for Draco at that time.. maybe she was a little too hasty in punching him. After all, he had done nothing really actually mean to her with the kidnapping but it was Lucius who had done it to conciliate the lord voldemorte!

"its ok, draco it wasnt your fault but your fathers!" Hermione said to him back gently as the touch of a baby's cheek

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY YOU MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled furiously and he got up and pointed his wand back at Hermione. "Ok, I'm sorry but I cant help you cause then my dads gonna be really mad but i can pretend to help you while actually not helping them!"

"ok Draco" Hermione whispered "lets get Harry and Ron out of your fathers grasping hands! Can you lead the way?"

But then before she had finished talking, Lucius Malfoy came into the room and saw Hermione and Draco together!

"You idiot son! What are you doing with the granger girl?" He said as he knocked Draco to the ground with a sneer on his face

Draco tried to say stuff to his father but it all came out wrong "we werent doing anything! We hates each other!" he said but his dad wasnt listening to him at all and starting to punch him "IT WAS DOBBY! SHE PUT ME UNDER A SPELL! IT WASNT MY FAULT!"

Hermione could now see how assaulted and abused draco was at home and was filled with fear and felt her stomach turn inside out as she saw draco being beaten up by his father. How sickenening it was to see draco being hit over and over and over again! She tried to hide away but then Lucius saw her!

Just then, Dobby yelled "_PETRIFICUIS TOTALS_" at Luscious and he became very hard like a board and fell over "ok, lets get away now!" Dobby said and pointed the way

"Are you ok, Draco?" Hermione asked the boy. There was blood coming out from his nose like a fountain squirting water and his eyes were black and clue instead of that beautiful blue color they used to be. His stomach was full of bruises in and out from where his dad had punched him and his mouth was very puffy looking and terrible "I'll help you get better Draco!" Hermione said "but now we have to escape come on!" but draco couldnt move because of his contusions.

So she suddenly had an brillliantly extravagant idea! She used her wand and made a spell so that Draco was floating in midair and Draco and Hermione and Dobby escaped from the Malfoy manor. But on their way back to Hogwarts, they remembered that they forgot to save HARRY AND RON!

"OMG we have to go back!" Hermione said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Saving Harry and ron

AN: ok i didnt have as too much time to spelchekc this but i think its still ok!

So Hermione and Draco were back at the Malfoys home to save back Harry and Ron from lord Voldemorte and his evil plot.

"What is Voldemortes evil plot?" Hermione suddenly asked Draco

"Um... my dadd never told me but it think its like hes gonna use harry to steal his power and becoem more powerful with the inner of the phoenixs! Then no one will be able to stop him in his way!"

"ok" hermione said in alarm "then we must save harry and ron before that happens!" and stood up to go back to the manor but then saw that draco was too badly hurt, "here, let me help you!" she said in a gentle loving voice

As Hermione bent down to help him Draco suddenly realized how nice smelling her hair was, like an infusion ray of jasmine and sweet seemingly flowers drafting in the wind. There was suddenly just then a huge lump in his throat and draco was surprised at how really actually difficulty there was in trying to swallow it down again. 

_I could never be in love with that hermione granger girl!_He told himself_ Shes one of those stupid idiot mudbloods and I'm so much better! But then why do i feel so weird like this way? I dont rememember ever ever looking that way ever at a nother girl, ever!_

Then Draco suddenly had to look away but by then Hermione was already done with his bandages and he was ready to go again and they went back to the manor.

"ok" said Draco at Hermione "I think harry adn ron are being held in the prison so we have to get there... but there are guards there guarding the way and i dont think we can get through!"

Hermione then had a great idea! "ok draco but i have another idea! We can use the invisbility cloak from Harrys (that he gave to me for now and i can give it back to him later) and sneak through in a secret entrance! Do you know any?"

Draco thought for a bit and then a great lightbulb was put off in his head "yes i rememember now! My dad was always talking about how the elves and servents can escpae through the prison from the secret entrence by the statue and he had to go brick that in but he never did that and so we can use it!"

So draco helped hermione find the secret entrance and they went through it. When they were going through it, hermione couldnt help but think about how sad dracos life was and how he needed a better family. Maybe her family could adopt him after all of this was over!

"Hey draco do you wanna be adopted by my family sense yours is so cruel to you?" She said concerningly at him.

Draco felt that lump in his throat again before... She never knew how nice hermione was always had been to him and could see for the first time that there was soneone in the whole wide entire universe who liked him for who he was... So he said...

But suddenly the rocks in the secret passageway began to rumble! The whole thing was starting to fal apart!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: In Danger!

Lucius Malfoy woke up as the entire earth was shaking like it was an earthquake!

"Is this an earthquake?" he said out loud in wonderment and suddenly Bellatrix Lestange came in and said "NO! IT"S CAUSE YOU HAVE ANGEREED THE DARK LORD!" she said with anger and pointed her finger and her wand at Lucius.

"oh no what have I done?" he said in a whimper and alarm "is he gonna kill me?"

"NO IMBICILE!" Bellatix said out loud in a boomingly voice "he says to have him not kill you, you must recover Draco and Hermione for they have escaped from your hands you duncehead! If not he WILL KILL YOU!"

Luscious was so scared of what was going to happen that he almost started to cry a little but then said "yes I will find my son Draco and that filthy girl Hermione and they will pay for their action deeds!"

So then he got up off the floor and yelled for Dobby to come help him and Dobby came.

"whats wrong?" he said all very innocently but he knew what Lucius wanted from him.

"I want you" Lucius said "…to do something for me"

"I know what you want" Dobby said very careful as he looked at Lucius and how bigger he was then him. He had been always afraid of Lucius cause he was the biggest thing he had always seen and Lucius had always been so bad to him.

"good little Dobby. Then do it!" Lucius said very commandingly over Dobby and took him forcefully by Dobbys hand and got him against a wall "if you fail I will do horrible things to you that you will regret!"

"ok" Dobby said and he went away to find Draco and Hermione, who he found very quickly in the secret passage and said to them "are you ok?"

"yeah" they both said and then Hermione said "we've got to save harry and Ron!"

Dobby then said "ok but Draco watch out cause your dads looking for you and hes angry cause if he doesn't find you lord voldemoret will make him dead!"

"OMFG really?" Draco said in astonishment and alarm. He wouldn't know what to do if his father died, even if his dad did punch and kick him all the time he was still his father and Draco didn't want him to be hurt cause he sorta loved his dad really on the very inside like a secret bird that was singing on the very inside of a tree and no one could really ear it.

So them they all followed their way out the secret area and got to where harry and Ron were being kept in their prisons.

"oh wow! HERMIONE!" they both yelled as they saw their friend but then stopped when they saw that Draco was with them "save us" they said with their gloomy and depressed eyes

But then suddenly a spell came out of nowhere and it hit Draco who fell down and yelled 'AAAARRRRRGHHHH!" It was shot by A DEATH EATER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Invinsible

"I got you all now!" the death eater said at them with a vicious lurching growling sound! "I am carrow and I will kill you all now!"

"no you wont" Hermione said before she started casting a spell that made the death eater fall down to the ground in somnolence "ok now how do we get you out?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"the death eaters got the key!" Ron yelled and pointed

So Herimone got the key from the death eater and used it on the prison lock and Ron and Harry got out but then they started taking their wands from their pants and pointing it at draco!

"ok your our prisoner now!" they yelled at him and almost shot at him!

"NO STOP IT!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron and made them put their wands back down "Dracos our friend now and you don't need to hate him anymore"

"But his family kidnapped us!" Ron said in annoyance and alarm

"I'm not like my family anymore!" Draco said with tears coming out of his eyes, he knew harry and Ron had to have hated him alot for what he did and his father had done. He wished he could say sorry but it was caught in his esophagus and he didn't know what to say.

"its ok draco please don't cry" Hermione said soothingly to him as she hugged him. Draco was suddenly surpised at this cause he had hated Hermione so much but she was still so niece to him like that it was amazing.

"ok stop this right now!" Ron yelled jealously at them both "weve got to get away from here!" Ron was angry cause he could see how draco was looking at her like he liked her like a boyfriend and he knew that he wasn't right for Hermione but also it was cause of something else…

Then dobby came out of nowhere suddenly and shouted "get going! VOLDEMORTES HERE!" and he made them all go run out of the Malfoy manor. When they got out of the mansion, they suddenly heard a huge yelling sound like "AUUUUUUUGHHHH! And they knew that it was right then and there lord voldemorte!

"oh no hes angry!" said Draco worringly as he cried a little and the tears started watering up in his eyes

"stop crying draco" ron said with spiteful contempt and hurtfulness "your just a malfoy and your entire family likes voldemorte anyways so why are you crying for?

"Ron Wesley your so mean to him!" Hermione shouted at Ron and looked at him with vigorously angry eyes "just leave him alone hes been through so much already!" Ron couldn't believe it as Hermione put her arms around Draco… he was really furiously mad but he didn't know why and he felt like he would be bursting any minute just like a volcano full of soda all bottled up. He knew then that he was in love with Hermione and couldn't live without her…

Ron suddenly just then all of a sudden got his wand out of his pants and pointed it at his head and said "Hermione, without you I cant live im sorry!"


End file.
